ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete's Stink Bomb Plan
After the surprising act by Reia and her power capabilities, Kiva can do is give her some applause. Reia: Sis, you don't have to.. Kiva: It's okay, I like it. Reia: Thanks. I know where Pete has gone to hiding. Kiva: You have? Where? Reia: The basement, outside. Come on. - Both Reia and Kiva went outside and can already smell a bad stench from below. Kiva: Oh, jeez... Reia: Yikes.. Didn't think the stink has spread that much.. - Reia handed a gas mask to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva takes the gas mask and puts it on. The two went inside the basement and followed the stench by Reia's Ultra Instinct powers. Reia: Good thing this heat will block out most of the smell.. How are you holding up? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: That's good. Come on, we have to be close. - Reia and Kiva went deeper and finds an air pump system, with Pete there with it. Reia: There you are. Kiva: Your trying to shut us down. - Without looking at Kiva and Reia, Pete explained. Pete: That's right. The plans for the House of Mouse have been backfired each time. So, I'll get an example to Mickey once I finish up here. Oh, why am I talkin' to you pip-squeaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is. Kiva: You better turn yourself in, before you can cause serious harm. - Pete turned around, trying to know who is confronting him. Pete: Says who? Wha... AAAH! It's you! Reia: Surprised? Pete: What are you two nimrods doin' here!? Kiva: Funny, we are going to ask you the same thing. Reia: I thought you are kicked out of the House of Mouse and got banished along with Bowser. How did you get out? Pete: You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how. And now this theater- no, no, no, all the worlds- are going to belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em. Reia: Really.. *giggled* Kiva: Sorry, she's gone. Pete: Whaddaya mean!? You! So, you're the ones that did it! Kiva: Well, we might have something to do it. - Getting angry, Pete summoned the Heartless at the last minute. Pete: Heartless Squad! Round up! - A squadron of Shadows appeared, ready to attack the sisters. Reia: Too easy. Kiva: *summoned her Keyblade* Yeah, I know. - Reia and Kiva defeated the Heartless easily and has gotten Pete cornered. Reia: Fine. Our turn. - Reia uppercutted Pete so high, he landed in a farm, far away from here and landed on a pig's den. Kiva: Wow... That was really high. Hope he landed somewhere.. Reia: Yep. He's not waking up after that. Kiva: You gave him a coma? Reia: Yeah. It's to show scumbags like Pete and Dedede that we must be better than this. ...I rather have peace than destruction. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Reia: The quest for peace is always been a struggle. Can't believe it took this long to have that quest fulfilled. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: ...Ready to head back? Kiva: Sure. - Elsewhere, in the Muppet Show backstage... Category:Scenes - Muppets